


christmas bun in the oven

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Extravagant Families, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, They're so rich they love flaunting their wealth it's annoying shjdka, elites, rich families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jaehyun is used to getting extravagant gifts from his husband, Taeyong. So he's perplexed when he only gets a Christmas card.





	christmas bun in the oven

**Author's Note:**

> It's mpreg, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

It's safe to say that they are loaded with how much their bank accounts hold, fat wallets that don't fit in the pockets of Armani suits, different wheels on different occasions and a mansion with the highest ceilings only the elites can afford. Jung Jaehyun is beyond rich, so is the family of his husband, Taeyong.

When they were still dating, fast food restaurants and canteen meals were not on their list and still not on their list now. Jaehyun spoiled Taeyong with fine dining at restaurants rated five-stars and nothing less, chandeliers hanging above their heads glowing gold and sparkling diamonds. They spent the holidays overseas and rarely in their home country, and when they do stay in Korea, it's always in the most expensive cities and breathtaking nature that they both deserve. Jaehyun isn't an arrogant man who only wants to flash his blinding Rolex and thick wad of cash but he thinks Taeyong is worth it, he'll drain that black card to zero if he wants.

Taeyong loves spoiling his husband just as much. On their first month as a new couple, the shorter boy gifted him a painting bought straight from Europe, signed by the artist himself just for Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun loves art. He's someone who appreciates abstract and all the others; he understands the wobbly lines and combinations of odd colors. Taeyong showers him with costly material things and currently, Jaehyun owns two luxury cars - all from Taeyong. Those that Jaehyun bought by himself, he gave away to his friends. Taeyong loves it when he sees Jaehyun use the presents he gave.

Despite being extremely well off, they remain kind and gentle to everyone no matter the class and status. They are generous and will give you what they think you deserve.

 

 

 

It's a few days before Christmas and Jaehyun sits on their bed, staring at the pair of tickets that will send them to Greece this time. Taeyong has always wanted to go there but it's on the near bottom of his travel list. Now, they will have the chance to spend their holidays there together. Jaehyun grins to himself and keeps the tickets in his drawer in the mini office he has in their mansion. Hopefully, Taeyong doesn't look around because his husband has the habit of checking up on him very, very thoroughly.

He exits the office and walks down he carpeted hallway. Sometimes, Jaehyun thinks the house is too big (well, it is) for just two people. The servants have their own rooms and they go here and there to clean and make sure the house always looks brand new but still, Jaehyun feels it's empty. He wonders what should be done to erase this odd feeling in his chest.

The head maid greets him a cheery 'good morning' when he enters the dining room and he finds Taeyong already settled on his seat at the long table. A smile finds its way on his face and Jaehyun jogs to his husband and kisses him square on the lips before taking his seat.

"Good morning, love." Taeyong matches Jaehyun's smile and picks up the utensils. "I didn't wake you up, you looked peaceful while snoring and dreaming of most probably me." Taeyong snorts and takes a bite of his breakfast.

"I don't snore, Taeyong. And yes, I was dreaming of you and a kid. I don't know who it is but you were happy in my dream and that's all that matters." Jaehyun sends a shameless wink and Taeyong fake gags before giggling.

"Whatever you say. Go eat now, we still have to do a last minute shopping for the oldies." Jaehyun nods and starts to eat his breakfast. As they quietly consume their food, he wonders what Taeyong has in store for him this year. They already have everything they need and want so it's hard to guess. Well, it shouldn't bother him. Just a kiss (and maybe more than that) from his loving husband is enough for him.

 

 

 

"Merry Christmas!"

The whole family, the Jungs and the Lees are gathered in the mansion to celebrate the day. The long table is filled with festive food, all kinds of first class smelling palatable and costly. Jaehyun fills a small plate with salad and offers it to Taeyong who scrunches his nose and shakes his head.

"What. Macaroni is your favorite." Jaehyun deadpans and raises his brow at his husband before putting the plate down.

"It smells weird. Take it away from me or I might throw up." Taeyong rolls his eyes while fanning himself and transfers to the other side of the table where a jar of pickles is located. He opens it and grins, much on Jaehyun's confusion and he watches when Taeyong pulls out a pack of crackers from his pocket and dips the slim snack into the jar, coating it with the pickle juice and bites on it like it's the most delectable.

Jaehyun can only cover his mouth and prevent himself from gagging. What is Taeyong on?

The taller male approaches his husband and questions the other's actions but he only receives a glare and Taeyong munches on more crackers x pickles. Jaehyun sighs and lets Taeyong do whatever he wants because sometimes, Taeyong likes to experiment. He can attest to it but the evidences are only from the bedroom.

The family reunion continues, with the older members giving out a few bills to the younger ones. Some games are done and the married couple, Jaehyun and Taeyong shamelessly join just to annoy the kids and provide amusement to the oldies.

Taeyong, later on settles on the couch and decides he's done for the night and only wants to watch their family mingle with each other. Jaehyun excuses himself so he can sit next to his other half.

"Are you okay? Tired?" He cups Taeyong’s cheek and caresses the alabaster skin. Taeyong smiles and kisses Jaehyun's lips. "I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a while since we organized something this big for the family."

Later, the family members gather in the living room and start giving out gifts. Jaehyun volunteers to hand out Taeyong's gift for everyone and also his. They receive a lot, of course, small and big but the size and price doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts.

Jaehyun seizes the opportunity while the rest are busy gushing over their presents and pulls out the ticket from his suit's pocket and hands it to Taeyong. "Merry Christmas, love." He kisses Taeyong on the forehead and he feels his heart swell when Taeyong tears up a bit and hugs him tightly. There's nothing more beautiful than seeing his husband smile in happiness.

"Thank you, Jae." Taeyong keeps the ticket and hugs Jaehyun, cuddling him on the couch. Jaehyun caresses the other's side and hums a tune. He'll probably get none this year, considering how Taeyong is always the first one to showcase what he got for Jaehyun and make sure everyone is in awe but Jaehyun is okay with it because his family is the greatest gift he'll ever have.

 

 

 

Jaehyun settles on their bed after showering and changing into sleeping clothes and waits for Taeyong to come out of their walk-in closet. He mindlessly twists the golden band around his finger while replaying today's event and it brings a smile to his lips. Christmas will always be his favorite holiday.

"Jaehyunie?" Taeyong joins him in bed, wearing a simple shirt and sweatpants. Jaehyun gathers the other in his arms and gives a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you didn't forget your gift from me." Taeyong chuckles and Jaehyun hums in thought. “You actually have something for me, huh." He earns a playful slap on the arm that makes him laugh, only for the noise to die down as Taeyong hands him a small card the size of his palm.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Jaehyun is used to getting extravagant gifts from his husband. So he's perplexed because... he gets a Christmas card?

The cover of the card is simple, red and green and white littered with a few glitters to brighten it up and a cursive greeting written on it. There's a small Christmas tree and some gifts under it and it looks cute.

He isn't expecting anything special, really. Maybe there's a sweet message inside and it's making him feel giddy so he quickly opens it, only to read something more baffling than the card itself.

"See you on July, papa?" He reads it out loud and he looks at Taeyong who's grinning so wide it's starting to scare him.

“Taeyong. what?" He tries to dig inside his brain and find an explanation as to what this means, why is Taeyong grinning at him, why did he get a small ass card and Taeyong is gently rubbing his own stomach and he's getting a message so uncle-

Holy guacamole.

"You're pregnant?" Jaehyun asks and he feels suffocated because Taeyong giggles against his shoulder, Taeyong is suddenly hugging him and kissing all over his face and Jaehyun thinks he can't breathe because holy shit he's a daddy, a daddy that will have a small bundle of joy in his arms soon and not just Taeyong's _daddy_ in bed.

"You're pregnant. You're pregnant. We have a baby? We're going to have a baby." At last it sinks in and he hugs his husband as tight as he can but still being careful of the other so he doesn't squish Taeyong's tummy. He's kissing Taeyong breathless and Taeyong laughs when they break the kiss.

"Oh my god, Tae! Thank you, thank you so much! I love you, oh my god," Jaehyun is so happy and he can't stop kissing Taeyong's face and he thinks he's going to cry because finally, he's going to have a child and he's going to take care of their baby together with his husband and they're going to be the best parents ever.

"I hope you like my gift." Jaehyun sighs and lands a peck on his husband's lips. "It's the greatest gift, love. Better than everything we own. I love you, thank you. How long now?"

"Two months." Taeyong hums and brushes his fingers through Jaehyun's hair.

They kiss some more and Jaehyun cradles Taeyong’s body against his, already thinking of the prettiest names for his baby boy or baby girl.

It really is the merriest Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
